


Anders' etwas andere Gute-Nacht-Geschichten

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [12]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Anders' etwas andere Gute-Nacht-Geschichten

Anders' etwas andere Gute-Nacht-Geschichten  
Part 1: Lila ist Trumpf!  
„Ich will ein Märchen!“, der Fünfjährige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Ich bin noch gar nicht müde!“ Anders, der neben seinem Neffen auf dem Bett saß, lächelte und nickte, „Gut, ein Märchen … Kennst du das von dem schönen Prinzen, der in einem Turm festgehalten wird?“ „Rapunzel?“, der kleine Junge nickte eifrig, aber Anders schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Bettdecke über ihm zurecht und sorgte auch dafür dass der Teddybär neben ihm lag, „Nein, von Prinz Lars und dem Andersdrachen?“  
„Dem … Andersdrache?“, Toby sah seinen Onkel misstrauisch an, aber Anders begann zu erzählen, „Das erste was Prinz Lars bemerkte, war der heiße Atem, der über sein Gesicht strich. Als es ihm endlich gelang die Augen zu öffnen, blinzelte er gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit und es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten. „Hi.“, der bisher undeutliche Schatten, der über ihm geschwebt hatte, gewann nun jäh an Kontur und entpuppte sich als schmales Gesicht mit großen, leuchtenden, goldenen Augen.  
„Wer bist du?“, stieß Lars hervor und versuchte sich schwerfällig aufzusetzen, während er gegen den Husten in seiner viel zu trockenen Kehle ankämpfen musste. „Oh, ich bin Anders.“, antwortete der Andere und wich etwas zurück, so dass er nun am Ende des Bettes zum Sitzen kam. Neugierig sah Lars sich um, er befand sich in einem kreisrunden, opulent mit lila Samtstoffen eingerichteten Raum. Bei dem Bett handelte es sich um ein schweres Himmelbett und auf den, ebenfalls lila Bettvorhängen konnte er sein persönliches Wappen, zwei gekreuzte Rosen, entdecken. „Wo bin ich?“, benommen schüttelte Lars den Kopf und folgte denn mit Blicken dem Fremden, der sich erhob und aus einem der, auch von samtigen, lila Vorhängen eingefassten Fenster sah, „Wir sind in einem Turm. Genauer gesagt, wir sind im obersten Stockwerk deines Turmes, er wird auch Rosenturm genannt.“

„Wie der kleine Aussichtsturm im Garten!“, krähte Toby und Anders nickte, bevor er dann mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr.

„Rosenturm? Aber … warum?“, Lars rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern … Nur noch an … Martine wollte mich heiraten … Ich habe abgelehnt … Und Papa rief mich in sein Arbeitszimmer ...“ „Keine Ahnung.“, der Fremde drehte sich wieder um und zuckte mit den Schultern, „War mir auch egal, ich bin engagiert worden, um auf dich aufzupassen.“ Mein … Beschützer?“, Lars klang zweifelnd, aber sein gegenüber nickte, „Genau, bis jemand mich besiegt hätte … Du bist der Hauptpreis.“ „HAUPTPREIS!“, Lars schien von der Idee der Preis bei irgendwas zu sein, nicht sonderlich angetan und schnaubte, „Wie ein Pokal?!?“ „Sieht so aus.“, kommentierte der andere das trocken und beobachtete wie Lars nun von Wut getrieben die Beine über die Bettkante schwang, „Das ist albern! Ich bin kein Wanderpokal!“  
„Langsam!“, Lars, dessen Beine sich plötzlich in Wackelpudding verwandelt zu haben schien, wäre beinahe auf den Boden, der -wie er jetzt bemerkte- ebenfalls mit einem flauschigen, lila Teppich ausgelegt worden war, gefallen, aber ein starker Arm, der sich um seine Taille schlang, verhinderte dies, „Nicht so schnell … Los, setz dich hin, ich hol dir was zu trinken … Ist Wein recht?“  
„Wie lange war ich hier?“, Lars hielt sich den schwirrenden Kopf und sah auf, als der andere sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte und ihm einen goldenen Kelch reichte, „Nur ein paar … Jahrzehnte. Du weißt, wie das in Märchen ist, sieben ist eine besondere Zahl … Bla Bala ...“ „70 Jahre?!?“, Lars' Finger schlossen sich fester um den Kelch, aber der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf und verbesserte beinahe sanft, „70 Jahrzehnte.“  
„WAS? Und niemand hat mich in dieser Zeit gesucht?!“, stieß Lars hervor und erntete wieder nur ein Schulterzucken und ein wölfisches Grinsen, „Oh, da waren einige … Wir haben ne Grillparty veranstaltet ...“ „Was … bist du?“, fragte Lars argwöhnisch, ohne Anders aus den Augen zu lassen, aber dieser grinste wieder nur, „Ein Drache, was sonst?“ „Ein ...“, aber Lars verlor den Faden und starrte auf die dunkelblauen Schuppen, die plötzlich in Anders' Gesicht sichtbar wurden, „Ein Drache, der auf den Rosenturm aufpasst.“  
„Gut, du bist ein Drache und ich habe geschlafen. 70 Jahrzehnte.“, fasste Lars das Ganze noch immer etwas ungläubig zusammen, „Und warum bin ich jetzt aufgewacht?!?“ „Mmmmh …“, plötzlich schien der Drache seinem Blick auszuweichen und Lars runzelte die Stirn, „Es musste doch einen Weg geben, wie man mich aufwecken konnte, oder? Ist doch jemand an dir vorbeigekommen?“ „NEIN!“, der menschliche Drache schien wirklich pikiert von den Zweifeln an seiner Arbeit zu sein, „Natürlich nicht! Ich bin schließlich der Beste!“ „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage ...“, murmelte Lars und dieses Mal räusperte Anders sich, „Mmmmh … Es könnte sein, dass ich dich … nur ein ganz kleines bisschen … geküsst habe.“  
„Du hast was?!?“, Lars starrte den Drachen an, aber Anders zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „Mir war langweilig.“ „Langweilig? Dir war LANGWEILIG?!?“, wiederholte Lars und Anders senkte bei seinem scharfen Ton den Blick, „Ich war einsam … Außerdem hast du echt süß ausgesehen, wie du geschlafen hast ...“ „Komplimente bringen dir auch nichts!“, aber dennoch musste Lars nun doch lächeln, „Und, wie bist du hier hergekommen?“ „Wie wohl? Ich wurde gleich nach meiner Geburt hier eingesperrt und seitdem … bewache ich den Turm.“, der Drache schien plötzlich etwas unsicher, aber Lars' Neugier war geweckt, „Von wem wurdest du eingesperrt?“ „Von Lady Yvi.“, antwortete Anders kleinlaut und deutete auf ein altes Buch, das auf einem, natürlich lilafarbenen Samtkissen ruhte, „Irgendwas mit einem Familienfluch.“  
„Der Familienfluch ...“, Lars erinnerte sich, „Angeblich wirkt lila dagegen ...“ „Ach, deshalb ...“, der Drache krauste die Nase und schnaubte, Aber, noch war Lars zu schwach, um sich zu erheben und so lehnte er sich fast schon vertrauensvoll an den warmen Körper des Drachen, „Gibt es noch irgendetwas in dem Turm?“ „Etwas, das nicht lila ist? Kaum … Da sind Verliese im Keller … Die Schilde sind lila … Ein paar magische Artefakte im vierten und fünften Stock … In lila Kisten … Ich lebe im sechsten Stock, in lila … Sonst nichts … Außer dir natürlich. Lady Yvi sagte mir, du wärest das Wichtigste“ „War das ein Kompliment?“, fragte Lars grinsend und musste lachen, als der Drache errötete, „Nein … Ja … Das hat deine Mutter gesagt!“ „Schade, ich hätte es gerne von dir gehört.“, murmelte Las und drückte seine Lippen behutsam auf die des Drachen. Anders seufzte in den kurzen Kuss, der sich für Lars wie flüssiges Feuer anfühlte und leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, als sie den Kuss lösten, „Das war besser, als der Kuss vorhin … Viel besser.“  
„Und, was machen wir nun?“, Lars sah etwas hilflos zu seinem Drachen, „Ich meine … Ich war noch nie eine schlafende Prinzessin … Gibt es dafür einen … Ablaufplan?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, musste Anders schmunzelnd zugeben, „Ich habe bisher noch keine schlafende Prinzessin bewacht gehabt … Wahrscheinlich sollte ich deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen lassen, dass du aufgewacht bist, oder …?“ „Nein!“, hastig schüttelte Lars den Kopf, „Ich … möchte noch etwas bei dir bleiben … So für die nächsten siebzig Jahrzehnte?“

„Und der Drache und der Prinz lebten noch sehr lange und sehr glücklich im Rosenturm … sieben Mal siebzig Jahrzehnte … Und, wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute ...“, beendete Anders das Märchen und zog die Decke über dem schlafenden Kind zurecht, bevor er aufstand, „Lars, du hast gelauscht ...“  
„Natürlich.“, die Zimmertür des Gästezimmers öffnete sich und Lars zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme, „Geleitet ihr mich in den Rosenturm, mein Drache?“ „Aber mit vergnügen, Eure prinzliche Hoheit.“, Anders verbeugte sich spöttisch und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.


End file.
